The invention relates to a turbine wheel gas meter for measuring a flow of gaseous media of the type comprising a tube member provided with connection means and having a lateral stud and a tubular measuring insert adapted to be coxially and exchangeably inserted into said tube member and having a lateral passage aligned with said lateral stud in the assembled state of said gas meter. The said measuring insert includes a bearing housing coaxially disposed in said tube member, a shaft being rotatably journalled in the end faces of said bearing housing, and a turbine wheel fixed to one end of said shaft projecting from said bearing housing, the blades of said turbine wheel being disposed in a portion of said tube member. A counter mounted on said lateral stud indicates the volume of the medium flowing through said tube member by means of a transmission shaft extending through a bore in said lateral stud and through said lateral passage of said measuring insert and being drivingly connected to said shaft of said turbine wheel.
The invention also relates to such as gas meter having an exchangeable tubular measuring insert of the above-described type.
The invention finally relates to a method for calibrating a turbine wheel gas meter of the aforementioned kind for measuring the flow of gaseous media therethrough.